


Fuck me, Alpha

by xo_Ramat_xo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Lee Jeno, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Omega Na Jaemin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, Why Did I Write This?, bottom! Jaemin, enjoy, top! jeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27780514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_Ramat_xo/pseuds/xo_Ramat_xo
Summary: Na Jaemin is an omega who has the hots for the newest alpha in their frienship circle, Lee Jeno. Haechan decides enough is enough and takes matters into his own hands. Jaemin can't keep his hands to himself when the sexy dreamy alpha is right in front of him.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 218





	Fuck me, Alpha

Jaemin groans and closes his laptop, the stupid thing has finally stopped working. He’ll have to finally get a new one. Jaemin lays on the bed and stares at the ceiling blankly, thinking about going out later to buy another laptop and try to retrieve his things from the old one when his phone rings.

It’s Haechan, one of Jaemin’s omega friends. “Hello?”

“Hey Jaemin,” comes Haechan’s forever mischievous tone. “What are you doing?”

“Lying on my bed.” Jaemin replies. “My laptop crashed so I might go out later to fix it.”

“Oh. So, quick question, when is your next heat?” Haechan is also an omega like Jaemin and Haechan had recently got together with Mark, an alpha and keeps telling Jaemin how amazing spending your heat with an alpha is. And he keeps trying to set Jaemin up.

Jaemin rolls his eyes at Haechan but replies. “In a few days.”

“Alrighty, I just wanted to know.” Jaemin can feel Haechan’s evil grin but can’t be bothered to know what the other is up to. “I’ve sent a present your way by the way, enjoy it!”

“What do you-” Jaemin starts but Haechan has hung up. Jaemin just sighs and shakes his head. Lying back down, his mind drifts to Lee Jeno, a new friend of Haechan’s.

Lee Jeno is an alpha and also the most handsome and breath-taking boy he’s ever seen, even thinking about the boy made him some level of hard. Jaemin’s never been the type of omega to drool after alphas or be affected by them really but lately, all Jaemin has wanted is to be fucked by Jeno. He dreams about the boy, imagines its Jeno ramming into him when he’s pleasuring himself with his many dildos.

And obviously, Jaemin would’ve put on the charm to get the other boy into his bed but weirdly, he always turns into a shy blubbering mess whenever Jeno’s around. Their friends, Haechan and Renjun gain joy from making fun of Jaemin’s ‘crush’.

Jeno himself is always nice and polite to Jaemin but he seems innocent and naive to the thoughts running in Jaemin’s mind whenever they meet.

He thinks about when they all played basketball last week, he remembers Jeno all hot and sweaty as he scores over and over again. He remembers Jeno’s muscles and abs when he has lifted his short to wipe his sweat. Or how hot Jeno looked when he poured the bottle of water over himself and how much Jaemin had wished to be a water molecule so he could feel the other boy.

Slowly Jaemin’s hands move down to palm himself, hissing at the contact. Jaemin can feel the slick lubricating his hole, his body always reacts so willing to Jeno or just the thought of him. And this isn’t the first time he’s touching himself thinking of Jeno, even though he knows he shouldn’t.

Jaemin’s hands slips into his shorts and wraps his hardening cock. He closes his hand and imagines Jeno is above him, Jeno is the one giving him pleasure as he moves his hand up and down his shaft.

Fuck, Jeno’s hands are rough and it would feel great against his dick. Jeno’s lips on his dick while looking up at him with those eyes. Jaemin groans, his dick is completely stiff now and leaking precum.

Jaemin puts some lotion on his hand and pumps himself even faster, so the room is filled with his low and breathless moans and the sound of his hand on his dick.

Before long, Jaemin can feel his orgasm coming on, his eyes rolling in pressure and right then, his doorbell rings.

“Fuck.” Jaemin swears in annoyance and thinks about ignoring the bell but it rings again and again, breaking his focus and making him pull his hands out.

Jaemin wipes his hands with some wipes, thinking about ripping the head off the person on the other side.

Jaemin pulls the door open and the earthy musky aroma slaps him in the face and his dick becomes even harder as he places his sight on Lee Jeno and fuck, his slick starts coming out again.

The other guy gives him one of his naive eye smiles, not knowing the conflict he’s causing the omega. “Haechan told me your laptop crashed and asked me to come here and see what I can do.”

Jaemin blinks and swallows hard. He doesn’t know if he can control himself if Jeno comes in. “I think he mentioned you.”

Jeno nods and walks in like he owns the place. Jaemin closes his eyes, fingers tightening on the knob as that beautiful aroma passes by him. Jaemin closes the door with a shaky breath.

Jeno is in his house. It’s just the two of them. Fuck, this is not good.

“Is that it?” Jeno asks and walks over the large open space to where his laptop is on the bed.

“I’ll make some tea.” Jaemin says, not trusting himself to follow Jeno right now. “Would you like some?”

“Sure.”

Jaemin moves to the kitchen area and plugs in the hot water kettle. He hears Jeno hum softly as he works and Jaemin tries to think of things to will his erection away.

“The water is done.” Jaemin jumps at the sound of Jeno’s voice and turns to see Jeno leaning on the counter a couple of feet away. Jaemin was so focused that he must not have noticed.

Jaemin turns back around and gets the tea bags out. He drops them however when Jeno’s scent suddenly overwhelms him and he feels the boy step so close that he can feel Jeno’s breath on his exposed nape.

Jaemin is officially dead.

“Do I make you nervous?” Jeno says softly and Jaemin turns around to face the other boy, then he smells it. The arousal in the air. Jeno’s arousal.

Jeno is attracted to him too. Jeno wants him too.

Jaemin leans forward and places a kiss on Jeno’s lips. The other boy is only mildly surprised before wrapping his hands around Jaemin’s waist and is kissing him back.

Fuck, Jeno tastes amazing his lips are so sweet and addicting, Jaemin lets out a sigh and buries his hands on Jeno’s dark hair, tugging slightly and making the boy gasp and kissing him even deeper.

Their bodies hum in excitement as their tongues tangle, the heat is making Jaemin light headed and he grips Jeno’s broad shoulders even tighter.

Jeno’s hands slip lower until he’s grabbing a handful of Jaemin’s ass cheeks, kneading and spreading them making Jaemin writhe and groan. He’s leaking so much slick now that he’s sure Jeno can smell it.

Jaemin pulls at Jeno’s shirt wanting to touch more and feel Jeno’s skin in his hands. Jeno complies and pulls back slightly to pull off his shirt and Jaemin takes off his shirt too.

Damn, Jeno is ripped. Jaemin always makes sure to keep a fit body so his body is usually the better than his partners but Jeno is definitely doing something better.

Jeno pulls him back into another searing kiss, as Jaemin runs his hands all over Jeno’s muscled chest rubbing himself all over Jeno. Jeno is back to kneading his ass, clearly someone is an ass guy. Jeno’s hands slip into Jaemin’s trousers, his palm hot on Jaemin’s bare flesh and the latter gasps, pulling back from the kiss while Jeno just continues to kiss his neck.

Jaemin can feel how hard Jeno’s dick is from where he’s pressed against it, Jeno moving his hips to press their groins together. Jeno cusses from the beautiful friction and hearing obscene words from the usually quiet and polite Jeno inflates Jaemin ego, Jeno is breaking out of character for him.

Jeno spreads Jaemin’s ass cheeks spart and presses a finger into Jaemin’s hot and wet heat making Jaemin buck up again Jeno, pressing their groins harder together, white hot heat filling them both to their toes.

Without warning, Jeno picks Jaemin up with his thighs, the latter wrapping his legs around Jeno’s waist instinctively, and carries him over to the bed.

“Fuck, Jaemin,” Jeno almost growls as he licks into Jaemin’s mouth and reaches down to hold the hem of Jaemin’s sweatpants. “I want you, so fucking much. Do you want to do this?”

“Yes, damn it,” Jaemin replies shimming out of his clothes himself. “Fuck me, Jeno.”

Jeno pulls off their clothes hurriedly till they’re both naked on the bed and he positions himself against Jaemin’s hole. “Are you ready?”

“Please fuck me.” Jaemin almost sobs and Jeno does, pressing his dick into Jaemin slowly until he bottoms out. Jaemin cries out in pleasure from the intrusion, Jeno is big, huge even, definitely bigger than the toys Jaemin uses to get past his heats. Jeno is filling him up so good, everywhere and Jaemin sees stars for a moment.

“Fuck, Jaemin, fuck, fuck, fuck.” Jeno moans, gripping Jaemin’s waist so tight he might have bruises tomorrow. Slowly, Jeno pulls out and starts thrusting into Jaemin, building up the tempo until he is slamming hard and unforgiving into Jaemin.

“Yes, oh yes, that feel so good, your cock feels so good.” Jaemin moans out as Jeno fucks him so good. He claws at Jeno’s back, his legs wrapped around Jeno to pull him in even deeper. Jeno leans down and plants a hard kiss on Jaemin’s mouth, muffling their cries and the sound of skin slapping skin fills the apartment.

Jaemin can feel his orgasm coming on and is ready for it when Jeno suddenly slows down and pulls his dick out, leaving Jaemin’s hole clenching painfully over nothing. “What-”

“On your hands and knees.” Jeno commands and Jaemin’s throat hitches, fuck that was hot. Jaemin hurries to turn around, ass up in the air when a loud smack is heard from Jeno’s hand in contact with his ass.

Jaemin whimpers in pleasure, his cock straining so hard it’s almost painful. Jeno rubs his ass softly and delivers another slap, and another until Jaemin is almost crying form the overwhelming sensation.

“You like that don’t you?” Jeno taunts as he gives another slap and Jaemin actually cries out. “You like it when I smack you, don’t you baby boy? You’re such a hoe for me.”

“I-I’m a h-hoe for you.” Jaemin sobs, rubbing unto the sheets harshly as he feels the slick pouring out from him. “Hit me one more time please. I love it when you hit me please. Let me be your whore.”

Jeno hits him a few more times and finally sinks his cock back into Jaemin’s drenched hole. He holds down Jaemin’s head and slams into Jaemin repeatedly over and over again as Jaemin cries out and withers in pleasure, feeling the familiar heat fill up his body and he finally comes hard with the loudest cry.

Jeno comes a few moments later with a low growl filling Jaemin with spurt after spurt of his hot semen. Jeno softly pulling out and lay next to Jaemin both of them spent.

“Fuck.” Is all Jaemin can say and he hears Jeno chuckle, he turns his head to look at the alpha and smiles. “Did Haechan really send you to fix my laptop?”

Jeno faces Jaemin, the eye contact after such an intimate moment makes Jaemin’s heart flutter. “Honestly, I asked him to send me here. I wanted to see you.”

“What?” Jaemin gapes.

“You might not have noticed you’ve enchanted me, Na Jaemin. Ever since the first time I met you, all I could think about what how much I wanted to touch you, to feel you, to kn-” Jeno stops and blushes. He clears his throat and looks away. “Anyway, I smelt your arousal when I came in and I couldn’t help myself.”

Jaemin giggles. “It’s weird how we both felt the same way but didn’t say anything.”

“Our friends must have been frustrated,” Jeno laughs. “Especially Haechan.”

“Thanks to Haechan for sending you here, so I could have the best fuck of my life.”

“Thanks to Lee Haechan.”

**Author's Note:**

> I...I don't know why I wrote this, but I hope you enjoyed it!!! Give a kudos and leave a comment of you did. Thank you for reading!!
> 
> twitter is @jenosight of you want to talk about nomin, or dream or anything really.


End file.
